


今夕何夕4.5小车

by sphiers



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphiers/pseuds/sphiers
Summary: 全篇走老福特。本篇为1-4后接的车





	今夕何夕4.5小车

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇走老福特。本篇为1-4后接的车

江澄握着蓝曦臣的老二挑拨他，听他难耐的喘息声，忍不住伸手捏了捏他胸前挺立的乳头。蓝曦臣想是情动的很，俊脸面色潮红，眼睛里仿佛含着一汪水，情意绵绵似的看着江澄。

江澄轻笑一声，低下头去吻他。这个吻极尽煽情之能，蓝曦臣从来不知道亲吻还有这么多花样，直被江澄吻得喘息连连，脑子里都成了浆糊。

江澄放开他，手沾了些凡士林往他后穴探过去。那东西有点凉，蓝曦臣有些畏惧似的缩了一下，江澄抚慰似的撸过他的茎头：“没走过后门？”蓝曦臣反应了一下才明白他的意思，脸更红了：“我没什么经验……”

这么个大美人没什么经验，江澄觉得很有意思。一根手指缓缓挤入温暖的后穴，江澄俯身在蓝曦臣耳边道：“不用怕，等会儿就让你爽。”热气直扑耳廓，激起一阵战栗。蓝曦臣盯着那双漂亮的杏眼，感觉自己心跳越来越快，缓缓地点了点头。

扩张了老半天，江澄插进去的时候蓝曦臣还是疼得眼眶都红了。江澄没有为难他，抱着他等了一会儿，又安慰似地抚着他的脸跟他接吻。蓝曦臣被他亲的迷迷糊糊，心里却在想，江澄真的是很会疼人了。

江澄见他放松下来，自己也慢慢动起起来。江澄没跟男人做过，理论知识跟实际操作存在差距，只觉得那地方格外温暖紧致，吸得人欲罢不能。他倒是知道换着角度去找前列腺，试了半天，终于给他找到了。

蓝曦臣只觉得江澄顶着自己的某个角度感觉很不一同，从身体内部传来的酥爽让他忍不住呻吟出声，两条长腿不由自主在江澄腰间交叠起来。

他里面绞得狠了，搞得江澄也忍到了极限，对着那处又快又狠地抽插数十下，插得蓝曦臣腰都软了。

“舒服吗？”

蓝曦臣被他插得浪叫连连，根本腾不出空回答，勃发的性器不住蹭着江澄小腹，柱头溢出点点淫液。江澄觉得跟蓝曦臣十分合拍，温暖的后穴吮吸着他的阴茎，要榨干他似的。江澄又狠插了蓝曦臣一会儿，继续逼问他：“舒服吗？”

“舒服、很舒服……阿澄……”

这声阿澄叫得江澄的很受用，他抽出阴茎把蓝曦臣翻了个个，从后面插进去。粗大的性器进得更深，蓝曦臣吸了口凉气，太爽了，生理性的眼泪止不住往外淌。

江澄腾出手来去抚慰蓝曦臣快爆发的性器，胯下还在凶猛地进出着，带出乳白色的凡士林和肠液落在床单上。蓝曦臣很想射了，江澄摸得出来，但他执意要让蓝曦臣等着自己，坏心地堵着蓝曦臣的马眼不让他射。

他快速抽插了几下，这才放开手。

蓝曦臣射了很多，飞溅的床上哪都是。江澄抱着蓝曦臣在他因为猛烈收缩的后穴里也射了出来。

喘息平复了一会儿，江澄才拔出来，抱着蓝曦臣在他背上细密地亲吻起来。蓝曦臣从未体验过被人插射，身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵中微微打着颤。

江澄亲了他一会儿，性质来了又换姿势来了一发。因为已经射过一次，这次两个人相互纠缠着插了许久才又高潮了一次。

而困倦极了的蓝曦臣手里随便捏了个什么诀，把自己被江澄射的一片泥泞的后穴清了个干净。江澄很想知道这是什么不外传的好用咒术，只是他也很疲乏，睡眠战胜好奇心，实在是懒得深究，于是他拥着这天上掉的美人没一会儿就睡着了。


End file.
